


Kiss Me To Make Me Stay

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi tries to make an escape from his apartment when he's supposed to be resting, which is how he finds himself being carried home by Gai while Obito make's fun of him.Kiss: Butterfly Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Maito Gai, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uchiha Obito
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Kiss Me To Make Me Stay

Humiliating was one way to describe Kakashi’s current situation. Draped over Gai’s shoulder like a rag doll, his hands hanging down towards the ground and ass in the air. The whole image was bad enough, but then you add in the fact that Obito was at his side laughing at his current situation.

Ya, humiliating was definitely the right way to describe this whole scenario.

“You guys,” he whined, batting his hands against the back of Gai’s legs “I am a grown ass man. I can walk on my own.”

“You can,” Gai agreed, continuing on his way down the street with a bright smile “But we both know that as soon as i put you down you’re going to make a run for it. Possibly try to find a place to hide. It already took Obito an hour to find you the first time.”

“Cuz Obito sucks.” Kakashi grumbled, sticking his tongue out towards the Uchiha when he slapped his ass. 

“You have a fever Bakashi,” Obito reminded him as if he had suddenly forgotten that he was sick and had been ordered to rest. He was resting, quite happily actually until Obito had so rudely shown up and interrupted the nap he was having tucked away behind Ichiraku ramen. “Rin said you’re to stay in bed until the fever breaks.”

“Rin also said you’re not supposed to bother me,” Kakashi grumbled, turning his face away from Obito with a pout “I was resting. I was even napping and it was comfortable until you showed your ugly face up.”

“You sure call my face ‘ugly’ a lot for a man that likes to kiss me every morning,” he ignored the jab, unwilling to give Obito the satisfaction of knowing that he was correct. That Kakashi did actually like his face a lot, even wanting to kiss it whenever he saw it. “And we both know that Gai would have torn all of Konoha apart looking for you. You’re lucky I found you when I did. Saved the village from being destroyed by one of its own shinobi.”

Kakashi wanted to say that Obito was over exaggerating, but he really wasn’t. Gai could get a little brutal when it came to finding someone he loved who was sick or injured. There was more than one occasion when Kakashi had seen his boyfriend tear through anything or anyone that got in his way while he was worried.

It was not a pretty sight, and it certainly wasn’t something that he would wish upon Konoha. Even if he did like his napping spot.

“Here we are,” Before he could turn around to see what Gai was talking about, Kakashi felt his whole body shifting upwards and watched as the ground got progressively further away. Kakashi was thankful all he had was a fever, or he would have decorated Gai’s back with the contents of his stomach. “We’ll have you back in bed soon, Rival.”

Just what he didn’t want. To be stuck in his apartment staring at four empty walls wondering why he couldn’t get to sleep while his boyfriends were out training and doing missions without him.

Being sick sucked.

Feeling his body starting to lift up off of Gai’s shoulder a little, Kakashi dared to look behind him. He couldn’t see much from his spot, but he had enough of a view to tell that Gai was falling towards the window ledge that led into his apartment. He was proven correct when his body suddenly collided with Gai’s shoulder, eliciting a soft grunt from him. 

“You look sad Bakashi,” Glancing over at his right side, Kakashi narrowed his eyes when he saw Obito standing sideways on the wall, his feet stuck to the structure with some well placed chakra. “Don’t tell me you don’t want a nap for once.”

“I could always use a nap,” He huffed, listening to Gai as he lifted the window to his apartment open “would sleep easier if i didn’t have to listen to your grating voice.”

The jab did what he expected it to. Obito started to get angry and rather than focusing on his chakra control, he turned his attention to yelling at Kakashi, leading to his feet losing their hold on the building and Obito falling a good 10 feet before he was able to get himself under control again and find his footing on the side of the building. 

“One of these days you’re going to get him hurt doing that,” Gai scolded him as he crawled in through the window and headed straight for the bed. “And then you’re going to feel bad about it.”

“I won’t feel bad if he learns to stop losing his focus,” Kakashi argued, grunting when Gai flipped him over onto the bed “Hey, a little careful there. I am sick you know.”

“I’m sure you can handle being tossed around a little,” Gai chuckled, “You love it when I toss you around during more rigorous activities.”

If told him he was blushing he would call them a liar. He’d be wrong of course, he could feel the heat rising in his face as soon as Gai had finished his sentence, but he’d still call them a lier.

Shinobi don’t blush.

“You’re as red as a Tomato, Bakashi,” Glancing over at the window, Kakashi watched as Obito crawled into his apartment with a grin plastered on his face “Is Gai saying dirty things again?”

“I would never,” Gai argued, crossing his arms over his chest and watching as Obito walked up to his side. “Unlike you two i don’t get enjoyment out of embarrassing my boyfriends.”

“No,” Obito leaned an arm on Gai’s shoulder and smiled up at him “But you’re naturally embarrassing so that make’s up for it.”

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi maneuvered himself on the bed so that he could crawl under the blanket and lay on his back. It was moments like this that he hated the small one person bed. It barely fit him, so there was no way he could even hope to ask Obito or Gai to stay with him while he was forced to rest. He was just going to have to be bored for the rest of his day, and however long it took this fever to leave him alone.

“He’s looking a little sad, don’t you think?” When he looked back up at the pair, Kakashi could see Obito smiling up at Gai “What do you think we should do about that?”

“Well it’s clear he’s lonely,” Gai’s eyes stayed glued on Kakashi as he spoke, sending shivers down his spine. Then of course, that reaction could also have something to do with the fever as well. It was hard to tell “It would be mean of us to leave him alone when he clearly needs attention.”

Cringing, Kakashi turned his eyes back down to the bed. It wasn’t that Gai and Obito weren’t right. He was sad and he did feel a little lonely being stuck in that room all by himself while they were out doing exciting things, but he was a shinobi. They weren’t supposed to be able to read him that easily.

Feeling a hand brushing against his chin, Kakashi looked back up at Gai as his hand settled against his right cheek. Holding him there as he leaned in close and gently brushed their noses together. 

It was soft and intimate, a kiss that Kakashi had never experienced before.

He loved it.

“If you want, we can stay,” Obito offered, standing directly behind Gai watching the pair as they shared such a simple kiss. “I’m sure there’s something in this place we could do.”

“You can stay,” Kakashi agreed, smiling when Obito started to argue that he was offering, not asking “On one condition.”

Obito paused, apparently taken back by Kakashi’s words. “Condition?” He tilted his head to the side and watched as Gai moved away from Kakashi “what’s your condition then?”

Rather than saying the words out loud, Kakashi reached up and tapped his nose. A gesture that seemed to only make Obito more confused. Unsurprising. Obito had never been a very strong thinker.

“He wants a kiss,” Gai clarified for their boyfriend, laughing when Obito looked at him with confusion, “Like the one I just gave him.”

“Oh!” Obito’s eyes went wide with realization and he turned to look at Kakashi once more “Is that all? You could ask for so much more Bakashi.”

“Well if you want i could ask you to stop using that stupid name,” It wasn’t that he hated it. The nickname had long ago become one of endearment rather than insult, but still. It was nice to hear Obito say his actual name once in a while. “But i doubt you’ll let me have that.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh when Obito chose to ignore his additional request and leaned in close, cupping his face just as Gai had and gently brushing their noses together. It was soft and warm, Obito’s breath brushing against his face as he hovered over him.

Ya, he could let them stay. Maybe it would give him more chances to make them show pity and give him more cute kisses.


End file.
